Sprited Away My Way
by Yuukiko
Summary: This is somewhat like Spirited Away yet with a different plot. Chiriro lives with an abusive Uncle since she was three and is now trying to run away from him at the age of ten. Is better than how it sounds
1. Running Away

Spirited Away  
My Way  
  
A/N: This is my own version of Spirited Away. It will have some of the same scenes as in the movie but most of it is completely different. The names aren't different but the plot is.  
  
It starts off with Chiriro running away from her abusive uncle. Her mom was murdered when she was 3 and she never knew her father. The story starts with Chiriro at the age of ten. Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Running Away  
  
**********  
  
A young girl was running as fast as she could deeper and deeper into a forest. She stopped momentarily trying to catch her breath, gripping a dragon shaped flute that was tied around her neck. "Get back here!" She heard a distant yet close voice calling to her.  
  
At the sound of the voice she took off running with fear playing across her face. She kept running faster and deeper into the forest trying to get away from her predator.  
  
She stopped yet again as she noticed an odd statue in the middle of the forest. "Get back here Chiriro!" the voice yet again called to her. She took off again planning to not stop anytime soon.  
  
Chiriro continued to run praying that she could get away from her predecessor. She knew this couldn't go on much longer before she tired out.  
  
She continued to head forward until she came upon another weird statue. Luckily it was in front of a tunnel. 'A place where I can hide.' She thought warily. She ran in hearing a faint "Get back and receive your punishment Chiriro."  
  
Once inside she hid under a nearby bench quivering in fear, hoping that she wouldn't be found. Minutes passed by and Chiriro was slowly welcoming the invitation of slumber.  
  
**********  
  
Chiriro rubbed her eyes trying to block out the penetrating sunlight. She got out from under the bench and started stretching to get the kinks out of her back. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a granola bar.  
  
She savored the taste of her only piece of food. She only ate half intending to save the rest for later. She stood up getting her first good look at her surroundings.  
  
There were a couple of benches and one lone fountain. In the distant she could hear a train. She started to walk towards the sound of the train engine hoping it would lead her to a town.  
  
What she didn't expect was to be in front of a beautiful grove. There were more statues everywhere seemingly popping out of the ground. On top of the hill she saw buildings of all sorts of colors.  
  
She walked up the grove coming upon what seemed like a dried up river. She walked across the rocks wanting to see the buildings up close. As she walked up the steps a pleasant smell started blowing her way. She went up the steps faster hoping to find food  
  
At the top step she saw one last statue shaped like a frog. She walked past it intent on finding where the smell was coming from. She started walking with an increasing pace as the scent grew stronger and more alluring.  
  
As hypnotizing as the smell was Chiriro couldn't help but notice that all of the buildings were restaurants and cafes.  
  
As the smell grew stronger Chiriro noticed how hungry she was and started to run towards it.  
  
Finally arriving to where the smell was the strongest her mouth started watering. Entering the restaurant she sadly noticed that whoever ran it wasn't there. Not feeling right taking the food without permission she walked by to explore the place a little more.  
  
She noticed steam in the air and walked toward it wandering if anyone would be there. She walked up more steps and stopped to look at a lamp that more new than all of the buildings.  
  
Chiriro looked to her right and saw what looked like a bathhouse. She walked over a bridge hoping to get a better look, stopping as she heard a train yet again. She went to the side of the bridge and looked over seeing the train.  
  
Staying at the side of the bridge she pulled out her flute, and started playing. It was a beautiful song yet it had a bit of sadness tied into the tune.  
  
She stopped playing as she heard footsteps on the bridge. She looked towards the sound seeing a young boy with black hair walking to her.  
  
He stopped with a sketch of surprise on his face but it quickly turned into what looked like anger.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
**********  
  
So how was it? If you didn't know this is my first fanfic. Please review and please be kind. The next chapter will be called 'Acquired Meetings'. 


	2. Acquired Meetings

Spirited Away  
My Way  
  
A/N: This is my own version of Spirited Away. It will have some of the same scenes as in the movie but most of it is completely different. The names aren't different but the plot is.  
  
This just continues from the last chapter.  
  
**********  
  
Acquired Meetings  
  
**********  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Chiriro was taken of guard by the sudden question, and before she could answer he spoke again.  
  
"You need to get out of here. Hurry before it gets dark." At this the sky started growing darker making it aware that night was coming. As it did, all the lamps started lighting up.  
  
"Go. I'll distract them." With this Chiriro ran not sure what else to do. She stopped on the steps back down to all of the restaurants. 'What a weird boy' she thought before continuing.  
  
All of the sudden black figures started popping out of the ground. Chiriro screamed and ran faster in the direction she came from earlier. She passed the toed statue relieved that she was almost back at the tunnel. She was hoping to see the grove, but ended up walking in water.  
  
She got on the bottom step wondering were all the water came from. She looked across the river seeing lights and a ferry. "This is just a dream" Chiriro started chanting out loud while banging her head. She crouched on the step and started rocking back and forth while chanting "It's just a dream. Come on disappear. Wake up."  
  
Chiriro looked at her hands letting out a small gasp. Her hands were disappearing. She inspected the rest of herself noticing her whole body was fading. "I'm see through!" She started rubbing herself still in shock when she heard a bang.  
  
She looked over seeing the ferry had arrived and was boarding. Suddenly masks were walking off the ferry but once they were they took on a form. Chiriro screamed again and ran up the hill falling once and continuing.  
  
**********  
  
The young boy ran trying to find Chiriro. She was crouched on the ground crying when he found her. He put his arm around her shoulder in hope it will bring the crying girl some comfort.  
  
Chiriro let out a startled gasp and tried to shrink away from him only making his grip tighter. "Eat this. If you don't eat something from this world you'll disappear forever." In his hand was a small red berry. Chiriro looked at it and then back at him.  
  
Chiriro cautiously took the berry out of his hand. She hesitantly ate it having a hard time chewing it. It was even harder to swallow. "Good girl. Look you're all better. See for yourself." Chiriro looked at herself noticing she was turning back to normal.  
  
"Please tell me what's going on?" Chiriro asked "Not now" The boy got up instantly coming back down, pressing against Chiriro. Overhead was an ugly bird with a head that looked somewhat human. "That bird is looking for you. We must hurry."  
  
Chiriro tried to get up but her legs felt like led. "I can't get up." She started panicking franticly trying to get herself up.  
  
"Calm down. Take a deep breath." The boy instructed her. Chiriro took a deep breath and released it while the boy did a chant. "Get up." He instructed her. Before she could do anything else they were running at a high speed.  
  
They ran past spirits and building, and went through a pig pen. They walked up more steps and up to a small gate. "You need to hold your breath while we cross. Even the smallest breath will make the spell wear off and everyone will be able to see you."  
  
Chiriro nodded in understanding still not getting everything. "Take a deep breath. Hold it." Chiriro took a breath and put her hand over her nose to make sure she wouldn't take a breath. They walked across the bridge and no one seemed to have noticed Chiriro. There were what looked like toads greeting all the spirits as they crossed "I'm back from my mission." Said the boy as they crossed.  
  
"Welcome, welcome back master Haku." Well Chiriro found out the name of the boy who is saving her.  
  
They walked about half across the bridge when Chiriro saw a black figure with a mask actually looking at her. A little bit more walking and it was getting hard for her to hold her breath. She gave out a whine telling Haku that she was having trouble.  
  
"Just a little bit longer." He told her. Just as they were about to cross the other side of the bridge a frog came hopping out causing her to take a breath. "A human." It yelled  
  
Haku put a spell on the frog suspending him in mid air. "Come on." Haku started to hover with Chiriro still holding his hand to keep up.  
  
They got to a small door and crawled through to get away from all of the commotion.  
  
**********  
  
They hid near a bush to get out of the sight of the busy bathhouse now looking for Haku. "I'm sorry I took a breath." "No Chiriro it's not your fault." He started to get up but Chiriro held on to his hands not wanting him to leave  
  
"Please don't leave me, and how did you know my name?" He gave her a smile before answering "I new you when you very small." He placed his hand on her head and started giving her instructions.  
  
"When it calms down, go through the back door and down the stairs to the boiler room. There ask the boiler man, Kamajii, for a job even if he refuses and tries to trick you to leave, you must insist. If you don't get a job the owner, Yubaba, will turn you into an animal. But if you get a job here Yubaba can't hurt you." He took his hand away. "Kamajii?" Chiriro asked a little unsure. Haku nodded and got up to leave.  
  
"Remember I'm your friend." He went up to the steps telling the still frantic people he was coming. A toad came telling that Yubaba wanted to see him. "It's about my mission right?" With that he walked in leaving Chiriro alone.  
  
She noticed it quieting down in the bathhouse and so she got up going to the back door to go see Kamajii the boiler man.  
  
**********  
  
I couldn't remember exactly what they said in the movie but of course I said mine was going to be different. It isn't that much now but trust me it will take a turn very soon. Please review! 


	3. Job Hunting

Spirited Away  
My Away A/N: This is my own version of Spirited Away. It will have some of the same scenes as in the movie but most of it is completely different. The names aren't different but the plot is. Oh! And for all the people who are wondering I do not own Spirited Away, I wish.  
  
This chapter just continues from the last one.  
  
**********  
  
Job Hunt  
  
**********  
  
Chiriro noticed it quieting down in the bathhouse and so she got up going to the back door to go see Kamajii the boiler man.  
  
She walked along the side of the building not sure if the deck (if you want to call it that) would hold her weight. She kept walking until she came upon a whole lot of stairs. She gulped noticing how many there actually were.  
  
'And I thought my house had a lot of stairs.' She slowly went down the steps even more unsure about them holding out. After a little crawling she was pretty sure that they would hold. Boy did that go wrong.  
  
As soon as she put her whole weight on the step, it gave. Chiriro was trying her hardest not to scream as she was running down the steps. She was about to give in and yell but she ran straight into a brick wall.  
  
Chiriro pushed herself off of the wall hearing someone open a window. She looked up and saw a toad. Chiriro walked along to wall again to avoid any visual contact with the toad.  
  
Chiriro went down the rest of the steps with more ease then the first set. She looked at the door that would lead her to Kamajii. She took a deep breath and went inside.  
  
It was uncomfortable down there with all of the steam, but Chiriro took no notice. She kept walking forward until she saw a clear figure of who she guessed was Kamajii.  
  
She looked down to see little fuzz balls caring coal to the boiler. "Hello?" Chiriro asked a little scared now. The man banged his hammer and all the little balls went back into the holes in the wall. Chiriro took a step on the ground the little balls were on.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Kamajii?" Chiriro asked uncertain.  
  
"Yes?" He turned to look at her.  
  
"Haku sent me down here to ask you for a job."  
  
"I don't need anyone else. I got all the help I need. There's plenty of soot around here. Just put a spell on them and they do all the work." Suddenly four tokens came down, and Kamajii banged his hammer again. All of the little soot balls came out with coal. "Get back to work." She heard Kamajii yell.  
  
She moved to a corner trying to avoid getting in the way of the little soot balls. Even in the corner she was still in their way. They squeaked at her wanting her to move. "Just a minute. Excuse me." She stood on the wooden floor away from where the soot balls were working.  
  
Chiriro huddled up just looking at the little balls work. One of Kamajii's arms stretched out and opened a drawer getting out what looked like plants. Chiriro turned her attention back to the little balls when one of the soot balls fell and was being crushed by the lump of coal. She put her hand on the piece of coal ready to lift it. It was a little heavier then she thought but she lifted it up without much trouble.  
  
The little soot ball popped out of the ground, looked at her, and went back into a whole. "What do I do with this? Do I just put it back down?" Chiriro wanted to make sure what she was supposed to do before she did anything with the lump of coal.  
  
"You got to finish what you started human." Chiriro heard Kamajii tell her. She slowly made her way to the boiler. All the little soot balls got out of her way while she walked. Once in front of the boiler she was waiting for the right time to throw the coal in. The heat was getting hard to bear. When it opened again she just threw it in and ran to the corner she was earlier.  
  
She breathed a little hard and was sweating. She was about to walk when another soot ball collapsed under a piece of coal. Then another, then another, and another. They started crowding around her wanting her to take their pieces of coal.  
  
"Back to work all of ya. If they don't work the spell will wear off. Come on!" Kamajii was fighting with the soot balls and it would have continued if someone didn't come in at the moment. "Chow time." The voice rang  
  
"Where's your other bowl. I keep telling you to leave it out Kamajii." Kamajii used his hammer again telling the little soots to take a brake.  
  
Chiriro looked at the women who started to feed the little balls. She had brown hair like Chiriro but it was darker. She was wearing and odd outfit and an apron. The women looked up at Chiriro. Shock was clearly written on the women's face. "A human. You're the one everyone is looking for."  
  
Chiriro didn't know what to do she just continued to stare at the women. "She's my granddaughter. She says she wants to work here but I have all the help I need. Can you take her to see Yubaba?" Right now Chiriro was very thankful of the old man and ignored the fact he called her his granddaughter.  
  
"No way I'm not risking my life for a human." Kamajii reached into his clothes a pulled out something.  
  
"I'll give you this." He waved it in front of the woman's face. Her response was to take the item and fine was all she said.  
  
"Come on." Chiriro noticed to woman was talking to her. Chiriro gave a quick yes mam and walked toward the women. "Take off your shoes. You won't need them." Chiriro did as she was told and took off her socks as well.  
  
Before Chiriro left she turned around and thanked Kamajii. He gave her a thumbs and Chiriro left.  
  
**********  
  
Chiriro followed the woman, which she found out was named Rin, through the bathhouse making sure she didn't wander to far away from her. Chiriro and Rin were going up in the second elevator and at the top was a weird looking spirit. "Ah the radish spirit." Chiriro heard Rin address it.  
  
The spirit pointed its finger up obviously wanting to go to a higher level. "Sorry ser but this elevator doesn't go any higher. You will have to try a different one." She rushed out with Chiriro tagging behind.  
  
They kept walking and Chiriro noticed to Radish Spirit was fallowing them. "He's following us." She informed Rin. "Just keep walking." Chiriro did as she was told not wanting to do anything else.  
  
They got to a different elevator that was now opening revealing more spirits. Rin pushed Chiriro against the wall to make sure she was hidden from view. Just as they were about to enter the elevator Rin's name was called. The Radish Spirit entered the elevator waiting for someone to take him up "What?" She pushed Chiriro in just as toad walked over.  
  
"You smell like a human Rin. Are you hiding something? Show me what you are hiding." The toad kept pestering.  
  
"Is this what you smell?" She asked taking out the gift Kamajii gave her. "Roasted newt!" the toad started drooling and sweating trying to get the newt. "If you want to go up pull the lever." She kept teasing the frog so Chiriro could get away.  
  
Chiriro reached out to the lever, it being harder to reach considering she was being pushed against the wall by the giant spirit. Finally she reached it and pulled it down and Chiriro along with the Radish Spirit were on their way to a higher level of the bathhouse.  
  
Once Chiriro was gone Rin ate the newt right in front of a disappointed toad.  
  
**********  
  
Chiriro looked at the spirit once, being caught staring that same time. The first stop didn't look like the right place and before she could reach the handle, the Radish Spirit did it for her. They were going up to a higher level yet again.  
  
The second time they stopped was at the highest level. Chiriro stepped out unsure this is where Yubaba was she looked back at the spirit and bowed slightly and he bowed back. She walked towards the door and knocked.  
  
"What is a disgusting human like you doing here?" the knocker spoke to her. Chiriro let out a small gasp of surprise as the doors opened. "Well come in. I don't have all day." She heard a distant voice. She took one step in when something grabbed the front of her shirt  
  
Chiriro was dragged through the halls until she tripped over a carpet in what appeared to be an office. As she stood up three green heads rolled over to her making grunting like sounds. She kept lifting her legs not wanting to make any contact with them.  
  
"Well what do you want?" Chiriro took her attention off of the heads and looked at the old women sitting in front of her. She was doing paperwork and looked very rich. "Please mam; I would like a job here." Chiriro asked the woman before bowing.  
  
"Why would I give a job to a weak human like you? You might have good manners but I highly doubt that you have ever worked in your life. Besides what makes you think I wouldn't rather like to change you into an animal?" Chiriro contained her anger and fear inside not wanting to ruin her chances of getting a job.  
  
"Please, I would like to work here." Chiriro asked again with her voice raised.  
  
"What? I will never give a job to a human especially one to the likes of you." Things started to fly all over Yubaba's office as she got angrier. "I can see quite plainly you are nothing but a selfish crybaby that gets everyone else to do what you want." She ran over to Chiriro with an impressive speed.  
  
"Maybe I should give you the hardest job I have and work you until you take your very last breath." Suddenly a loud crashing sound came and was followed by a cry of a baby. "Oh dear you woke up the baby." Yubaba ran behind a curtain and started to sooth the crying baby.  
  
"I want a job please!" Chiriro raised her voice to almost a yell just to get over the sound the baby was making.  
  
"Fine just keep quite." A piece of paper and a pen started to float and headed in Chiriro's direction. "Just sign it and if I here one complain out of you I will turn you into a lump of coal."  
  
Chiriro signed the paper as Yubaba continued to fix her office. Once Chiriro was done Yubaba made the paper float to her. "Your name is Chiriro. What a pretty name. It belongs to me now." The letters came off of the paper and into Yubaba's hand and she grasped them.  
  
"From now on your name is Sin. Answer me Sin." Sin gave a quick yes mam just before someone entered.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" It was Haku. Relief washed over Sin as she saw him.  
  
"Yes. Take her and give her to a department." Haku bowed and looked over to Sin. What is your name?" Sin was confused at why he asked but answered anyways. "Chihi- Sin." She quickly corrected herself  
  
"Alright Sin. Follow me." With that she and Haku left Yubaba's office.  
  
**********  
  
They went down an elevator. Sin wasn't sure whether to talk first or wait. Since it didn't look like Haku was going to say something she decided to. "Haku I-" she never got to finish before he cut her off.  
  
"Don't talk to me and address me as Master Haku." Sin turned away a little hurt and confused not sure if Haku was really her friend.  
  
**********  
  
Whew that chapter was long. Sorry I didn't update sooner but it is hard to find enough time to write when you have school. It's different in this chapter than the movie if you haven't noticed. Chiriro has more manners and isn't selfish. In later chapter I'll tell you why. See ya. 


End file.
